Marion County, Illinois
Marion County is a county located in the U.S. state of Illinois. As of 2000, the population was 41,691. Its county seat is Salem, Illinois . The Centralia Micropolitan Statistical Area includes all of Marion County. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.40%) is land and (or 0.60%) is water. The southwest corner of Marion County is the intersection of the Baseline with the Third Principal Meridian, the point of origin for the third survey of the Northwest Territory under the Land Ordinance of 1785. The origin is marked with a boulder south of Centralia just off U.S. 51. Major highways Adjacent counties *Fayette County - north *Clay County - east *Wayne County - southeast *Jefferson County - south *Washington County - southwest *Clinton County - west History Marion County was organized in 1823 from portions of Jefferson and Fayette Counties. It was named in honor of Revolutionary War Gen. Francis Marion, the "Swamp Fox". File:Marion County Illinois 1823.png|Marion County at the time of its creation in 1823 Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 41,691 people, 16,619 households, and 11,483 families residing in the county. The population density was 73 people per square mile (28/km²). There were 18,022 housing units at an average density of 32 per square mile (12/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 94.05% White, 3.83% Black or African American, 0.22% Native American, 0.57% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 0.22% from other races, and 1.07% from two or more races. 0.91% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 25.6% were of German, 23.2% American, 11.3% English and 10.6% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 16,619 households out of which 31.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.30% were married couples living together, 11.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.90% were non-families. 27.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.45 and the average family size was 2.97. In the county the population was spread out with 25.50% under the age of 18, 8.10% from 18 to 24, 26.60% from 25 to 44, 23.30% from 45 to 64, and 16.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 93.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 88.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $35,227, and the median income for a family was $41,427. Males had a median income of $31,459 versus $21,967 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,235. About 8.60% of families and 11.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 16.70% of those under age 18 and 8.60% of those age 65 or over. Cities and villages *Alma *Central City *Centralia (part, including downtown) *Iuka *Junction City *Kell *Kinmundy *Odin *Patoka *Salem *Sandoval *Vernon *Walnut Hill Census designated places *Cartter *Fairman *Finney Heights *Glen Ridge *Helm *Slap Out *Suburban Climate and weather }} In recent years, average temperatures in the county seat of Salem have ranged from a low of in January to a high of in July, although a record low of was recorded in January 1994 and a record high of was recorded in August 1983. Average monthly precipitation ranged from in January to in May. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Marion County, Illinois References Category:Counties of Illinois Category:Established in 1823 Category:Marion County, Illinois Marion County, Illinois